¡Ha nacido!
by AvisAla
Summary: Llegada del bebé Malfoy al mundo.


Nacimiento de la paz

Rose se estrelló contra la cama, estaba cansada, sudorosa y adolorida; había entrado en trabajo de parto hace 32 horas y ese bebé no se dignaba a salir.

-Te juro- dijo la pelirroja a su marido- que después de esto te castro.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio, de verdad se sentía culpable por causar tanto dolor a su esposa, la amaba y no soportaba verla así.

-Cuando tenga a su bebé entre sus brazos va a ver que todo el dolor vale la pena- La joven sanadora de San Mungo se dirigió a Rose con una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara, sin embargo la futura madre no estaba de humor para ser optimista.

-¿Tiene hijos?- Preguntó con brusquedad.

-Humm… No, per…

-Si no sabe como es parir a un niño entonces ¡No opine!

En ese momento el útero de Rose volvió a contraerse, la pelirroja se dobló en dos y empezó a gritar insultos contra su marido.

-¡Hijo de banshee! ¡¿No podías sacarlo a tiempo?! ¡Me habrías ahorrado el dolor! ¡Si me odias lo suficiente como para hacerme pasar por esto ¿Por qué no me matas?!

-Tranquila, Rose, respira, inhala y exhala- Scorpius trató de calmar a la bestia, sin embargo, era imposible, la bestia era una mujer pariendo, y no sólo eso, era una Weasley pariendo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero tu voz!

-Rose, te faltan dos centímetros, creo que pronto estarás lista para empezar a pujar- La sanadora estaba visiblemente nerviosa, nadie la podría culpar, en ese momento Rose se asemejaba más a un colacuerno húngaro que a una persona.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la sala de espera del área de maternidad, toda la familia Weasley y los Malfoy aguardaban a que naciera el símbolo definitivo de la unión entre las familias, el matrimonio de Rose y Scorpius no había sido tan conclusivo, es decir, las personas se divorcian ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, ahora el ADN de las dos familias se había mezclado en un individuo.<p>

-No puedo creer que Rose esté dando a Luz- Susurró una emocionada Lily al oído de Albus.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que esté dando a luz al hijo de Malfoy- Respondió su hermano.

-Nadie lo puede creer- Hugo se unió a la conversación.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó la menor de los Potter.

-¿Estás bromeando?- Le respondió su primo- Ella es una Weasley y él es un Malfoy, y no sólo es eso, recuerda que Rose y Scorpius se odiaron a muerte desde que se conocieron.

-Si hace diez años alguien le hubiese dicho a Rose que se casaría con Malfoy y, que además le daría la vida a su hijo ella probablemente le hubiese respondido que… ¿Sabes que? Creo que ni siquiera le habría respondido, ya sabes que Rose dice que la gente tonta no vale la pena- Añadió Al.

* * *

><p>Rose se volvió a estrellar contra la cama después de sufrir una contracción particularmente dolorosa, estaba agotada y al borde de las lágrimas, no había dormido desde que las contracciones empezaron y hacía horas que el dolor que sentía era insoportable.<p>

-Scorpius, acércate- Suplicó la pelirroja, su marido se arrodilló junto a la cama algo nervioso, temía que Rose le gritara algo por el estilo- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

-Sí, muchas veces- Le respondió mientras apartaba un par de cabellos rojos de su cara.

-Quiero decírtelo de nuevo, te amo, Scorpius Malfoy, no quiero que creas que no te amo debido a los insultos que he gritado, necesito que entiendas que ahora mismo no soy la Rose de siempre, soy una Rose bajo los efectos del dolor y las hormonas.

-Lo sé Rosie, yo también te amo- Scorpius la besó el la frente y su esposa le sonrío mientras se alejaba, sin embargo ese momento no duró mucho porque Rose se vio invadida de nuevo por el dolor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Por los calzones de Merlín saquen a este ser de mis entrañas, quiero que esto se acabe luego, por favor!- Lloriqueó.

-Creo que está de suerte, Señora Malfoy, ha llegado a los 10 centímetros- Dijo la sanadora.

-Sé que dije que esto terminara luego, pero ahora que llegó el momento tengo miedo- Dijo tomando las manos del rubio.

-Rose, cálmate, si millones de mujeres lo han hecho, tú lo puedes hacer, eres la chica más increíble que he conocido- Le respondió su marido y después plantó un beso sobre sus labios-. Todo va a estar bien.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué crees que va a ser?- Lily le preguntó a su hermano- ¿Niño o niña?<p>

-Mmm… Niño, definitivamente- Respondió su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no crees que puede ser una bebita?

-Porque los Malfoy sólo han tenido hijos, y ¿Por qué me preguntas si no vas a aceptar mi respuesta?

-La acepto… Sólo necesitaba saber por qué esa es tu respuesta.

-¿Tu crees que va a ser niña?

-Creía que iba a ser niña, aposte contra James, 10 galeones… ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui, no sé cómo se me olvidó que los Malfoy sólo han tenido varones- Dijo Lily algo desanimada.

-Quizá este Malfoy es la excepción-Albus trató de alegrarla.

* * *

><p>-¡AHHHH!- Rose estaba pujando con todas sus fuerzas, tenía la nariz arrugada, los ojos cerrados y las manos aferrándose a las de su esposo.<p>

-Listo, Rose, la siguiente contracción vendrá en 30 segundos. Lo estás haciendo excelente- La sanadora le dio ánimos.

-No, no, no, no quiero seguir- Lloriqueó Rose.

-Amor, estas a punto de ser madre, no te rindas ahora- Scorpius acarició los rojos cabellos de su mujer y la miró con adoración.

-Rose, ahora necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas.

Rose obedeció las órdenes de la sanadora y se empeñó en sacar de una vez por todas al pequeño bebé.

-¡Diablos, Malfoy!-Gritó-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si alguna vez vuelves a sacar a esa serpiente de tus pantalones juro que la cortaré en menos de lo que te demoras en decir snitch!

* * *

><p>Todos en la sala de espera oyeron claramente las dulces palabras que gritó la pelirroja, los Malfoy y los Weasley intercambiaron miradas de odio y luego volvieron al tenso silencio que antes reinaba en la habitación, sin embargo el silencio duró poco ya que los primos de Rose no pudieron contener la risa por mucho tiempo.<p>

-Pobre Scorpius, ya no va a poder sacar a la serpiente de sus pantalones libremente- Albus empezó a reír sin parar al igual que James y Hugo.

-¿Tú crees que le dijo así a su varita porque el momento lo ameritaba o ese es el nombre con el que la bautizó?- Dijo James lo que hizo que el volumen de las carcajadas aumentara.

-¡Hugo! No deberías reírte- Lo reprendió Lily-, piensa que también se están divirtiendo a costa de tu hermana.

Su primo se puso serio, la miró y dijo:

-Lily, tienes razón, sin embargo, tienes que verlo desde mi punto de vista: odio al tipo.

-Ya ¿Y?

-Oh, nada, eso es todo- Le respondió Hugo y volvió a reírse.

* * *

><p>-Rose, una vez más y todo va a haber terminado- dijo la partera, ella también se veía exhausta, durante las 33 horas que duró la labor de parto ella soportó a Rose durante las últimas 19.<p>

Rose siguió las órdenes y, en menos de un minuto sintió a su bebé llorar, su pecho se llenó con un sentimiento que sólo se podría describir como puro amor, la sanadora se acercó a ella con su hijo en los brazos y lo posó sobre su pecho.

-Scorpius, mira, es un niño- Rose empezó a llorar por la emoción, el cansancio y las hormonas, se giró hacia su marido y vio que de sus ojos también salían lágrimas de alegría- ¡Estás llorando!

-¿Qué querías? Mi primogénito acaba de nacer.

-Señor y señora Malfoy, lamento interrumpirlos pero debo limpiar al pequeño- La sanadora se llevó al bebé dejando a los felices padres a solas.

-¿Puedes creer que nosotros creamos una vida?- Scorpius miró a su esposa con completa devoción, sentía que desde ese día estaría eternamente en deuda con ella, Rose le había dado una familia.

-Te amo- Le respondió la pelirroja.

Scorpius se inclinó y estampó un casto beso sobre los labios de Rose.

-Yo te amo más.

Sintieron un carraspeo y rompieron ese delicado momento, su hijo estaba de vuelta con ellos, esta vez en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Qué nombre crees que debemos darle?- Preguntó Rose a su marido.

-No sé ¿No has pensado en alguno?

-No, creí que a ti te gustaría ponerle uno de esos nombres raros que eligen los Malfoy.

-Y yo creí que te gustaría darle un nombre común.

-Debimos hablar sobre esto antes de que este día llegara… ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

-Mmm… Corvus.

-¡Mi hijo no se va a llamar Corvus!

-¡Bien! ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

-Arthur, es el nombre de mi abuelo.

-¿Arthur Malfoy? ¿Estás bromeando?

-¿Qué hay de malo con Arthur?

-Nada, sólo que no me gusta- Scorpius estaba un poco sentido porque Rose había vetado su idea- ¿Qué tal Narciso?

-No… ¿Edward?

-Sobre mi cadáver… Ophiuchus.

-¡Ja! ¡Sueña! Daniel.

-Eridanus.

-Alfred.

-Cygnus.

-John.

-Perseus.

-Michael.

-Leo.

-Da… espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Leo.

-No, antes de ese.

-¿Perseus?

-Sí, me gusta ese- Dijo Rose sonriendo y miró a su hijo-, tiene cara de Perseus.

-Perseus Arthur Malfoy.

-Creía que no te gustaba Arthur.

-No me gusta como primer nombre, pero como segundo nombre está bien-Scorpius sonrió a su esposa.

-Eres un mentiroso, en realidad sí te gusta el nombre Arthur.

-Sí, pero me gusta más Perseus Arthur Malfoy que Arthur Perseus Malfoy, suena mejor.

Rose suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Creo que deberíamos presentar al pequeño Perseus a la familia.

-¿Tú crees que caben todos en la habitación?-Preguntó Scorpius a su esposa.

-No te preocupes, mi familia sabe adaptarse a lugares pequeños.

-Voy a abrir la puerta, sostén un poco a Perseus.

Dicho esto entregó el bebé a Rose, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, un montón de cabezas pelirrojas, algunas rubias (no todas de los Malfoy) y unas pocas con pelo negro azabache, se giraron a mirarlo.

-Hay alguien que los quiere conocer- Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa en la cara, luego volvió al lado de la madre de su hijo mientras todos se apuraban a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Es niño o niña?- Preguntó Lily Potter, la prima de Rose se había quedado atrás, al lado de la puerta así que no podía ver al recién nacido.

-Es un niño- Respondió Rose mientras entregaba el bebé a las dos abuelas que estaban más que emocionadas con el nacimiento de su primer nieto-, se llama Perseus Arthur Malfoy.

-Míralo, Draco- Dijo Astoria a su esposo-, es hermoso.

-Es todo un Malfoy- Respondió este con orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que es todo un Malfoy, Malfoy?- Preguntó Ron algo ofendido- Míralo, ese niño claramente es un Weasley.

-¡Ron!- Lo reprendió Hermione- No puedo creer que te comportes así en un momento tan especial como este.

-Hablando de Weasleys y Malfoys- Lucy habló desde el fondo de la habitación-, ¿creen que será rubio o pelirrojo?

-Seguro será pelirrojo- Dijo Hugo-, los genes Weasley no van a dejar que los genes Malfoy vean la luz del día.

-Alto ahí, Hugo- Contrapuso Victoire-, no es que esté del lado de los Malfoy, pero piensa en esto, yo soy rubia, como mi madre, pero mi padre es pelirrojo, eso significa que Perseus tiene posibilidades de ser rubio.

Rose y Scorpius observaron como la sala se inundaba del murmullo de la discusión, la mayoría de los Weasleys apostaron que Perseus sería pelirrojo cuando creciera y el resto opinaba que iba a ser rubio platinado. En medio del caos familiar las miradas de Scorpius y Rose chocaron y se dieron cuenta de que todas las discusiones importantes entre Weasleys y Malfoy habían quedado atrás y, aunque no fuera así, nada de eso importaría excepto el infinito amor que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
